Dark Alchemy
Dark Alchemy is a Brain Buster exclusive to Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The lawn in this Brain Buster has magic potions placed on some tiles, as they have the ability to grant either speed or toughness bonuses to zombies. The effects will stack up to three times per potion. Zombies hypnotized by Hypno-shroom and Caulipower can also be affected by potions, and as well as Zomboids spawned by Zoybean Pod (Except for the Garganntuar). Plants can not be planted on these tiles. During Dark Alchemy levels, potions will continuously spawn on empty tiles. The only way to destroy potions is by crushing it such as a Gargantuar, a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, a Pianist Zombie's piano or an All-Star Zombie's tackle. Levels Potions Strategies :See Dark Ages - Night 9 or Dark Ages - Night 17 for more strategies. In this Brain Buster, it is highly recommended to bring area of effect plants such as Fume-shroom or Snapdragon, as they will help get rid of hoards of boosted zombies. In addition, the Jester Zombie will not be able to deflect anything. If Knight Zombies, Wizard Zombies, or Jester Zombies get a hold of any potion, this can be damaging. Do not forget the Sun-shrooms, as they are very essential and are cheaper than Sunflowers. Instant-kill plants such as Cherry Bomb or Chili Bean are also recommended, as they can eliminate zombies easily if they have consumed too many potions. If the player has them, Hypno-shroom and Caulipower will make great use here, as the hypnotized zombies will benefit from potions too. Using Shrinking Violet and Enforce-mint are recommended, as they can shrink zombies easily and even a boosted imp will be ellimninated. Gallery Darkagespart1 evilpotions.png|Gameplay Frozen Giant.png|A giant, frozen Peasant Zombie Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.32.31 PM.png|An orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.07 PM.png|A purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.12 PM.png|An orange potion that is about to be stepped on Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.36.10 PM.png|An orange potion transformation Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.37.02 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie grown three times by orange potions, flashing blue Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.38.31 PM.png|A purple potion transformation Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.39.15 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie with Plant Food, affected twice by purple potions Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.40.31 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie affected twice by purple potions Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.41.52 PM.png|An orange potion rising from the ground Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.43.50 PM.png|A hypnotized Jester Zombie eating a grave affected by a purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.45.10 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie being affected by an orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.46.02 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie affected by two orange potions and a purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.49.08 PM.png|A smashed orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.51.49 PM.png|Another orange potion. Notice the bubble. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 2.04.26 PM.png|A zombie that lost an arm that drank three potions PVZIAT Boosted Zombie Eating.gif|A boosted Peasant Zombie eating Can't Plant on Evil Potions.png|The message when the player tries to plant on a magic potion ATLASES GRIDITEMZOMBIEPOTION 1536 00 PTX.png|The potions' sprites Potion in Pinata Party.PNG|A Piñata Party during Valenbrainz Parties 2016 that contains potions Potion Piñata Party 1a.jpg|A potion in Piñata Party during the Valentine's Day parties Potion Piñata Party 1b.jpg|A zombie placing a potion in a tile (Valenbrainz Pinata Party) Boosted CaveConehead.jpeg|Boosted Cave Conehead (Piñata Party only) PotionaffectedGlowingTurquoiseSkullZombie.jpg|Boosted Turquoise Skull Zombie with Plant Food glow (Piñata Party only) PotioneffectedPirateCaptainZombie.jpg|Boosted Pirate Captain Zombie PotioneffectedPirateImp.jpg|Boosted Pirate Imp Zombie PotioneffectedPirateZombie.jpg|Boosted Pirate Zombie PotioneffectedWeaselHoarder.jpg|Boosted Weasel Hoarder PotioneffectedFlagZombie.jpg|Boosted Flag Zombie PotioneffectedPompadour.jpg|Boosted Pompadour Zombie PotioneffectedPompadourConehead.jpg|Boosted Pompadour Conehead PotioneffectedPompadourBuckethead.jpg|Boosted Pompadour Buckethead PotioneffectedMermaidImp.jpg|Boosted Imp Mermaid Zombie BoostedJurassicConehead.jpg|Boosted Jurassic Conehead (only Arena) BoostedJurassicZombie.jpg|Boosted Jurassic Zombie (only Arena) BoostedPeasantFlagZombie.jpg|Boosted Peasant Flag Zombie BoostedSeagullZombie.jpg|Boosted Seagull Zombie (only Arena) PotioneffectedAllStarZombie.jpg|Boosted All-Star Zombie PotioneffectedTreasureYeti.jpg|Boosted Treasure Yeti AE73C736-C868-4461-B7DD-8CA5334E6775.png|Boosted Sloth Gargantuar PotioneffectedNeonZombie.jpg|Boosted Neon Zombie PotioneffectedNeonConehead.jpg|Boosted Neon Conehead Zombie PotioneffectedNeonBuckethead.jpg|Boosted Neon Buckethead Zombie PotioneffectedImpunk.jpg|Boosted Impunk PotioneffectedSundayEdition.jpg|Boosted Sunday Edition Zombie PotioneffectedAdventurer.jpg|Boosted Adventurer Zombie PotioneffectedBarrelRoller.jpg|Boosted Barrel Roller Zombie PotioneffectedHypnotizedSuperFanImp.jpg|Boosted hypnotized Super-Fan Imp PotioneffectedExcavator.jpg|Boosted Excavator Zombie Trivia *Dark Alchemy is the first Brain Buster that has objects that helps zombies get to the player's house. **It is also the first Brain Buster that does not have a tutorial level. *This Brain Buster refers to early usage of alchemy and black magic during the actual Dark Ages. *If a hypnotized Gargantuar walks past a potion, the potion will appear in front of it. *Dark Alchemy is the third Brain Buster that allows the player to choose their own plants, the first being the Powder Keg in Kongfu World, and the second is Sun Bombs in the Far Future. *When an affected zombie dies, it reverts to its normal size and then starts its normal death animation. *The name of this Brain Buster was revealed in a survey from PopCap Games. *Gargantuar, Barrel Roller Zombie (with its barrel), Pianist Zombie, and All-Star Zombie (only the first potion it meets) can smash potions but it is unknown why the Zombie King cannot smash the potions, despite crushing them. *Dark Alchemy and Bulb Bowling are the only world exclusive Brain Busters to have only two levels, rather than the normal three, with the exception of Beghouled. *If a Zombie boosted by a potion eats a Chili Bean, the Zombie will die and return to its normal form. *This is the first Brain Buster that was used in a Piñata Party, specifically, the Valenbrainz 2016 parties. The second Brain Buster used in a Piñata Party is Beghouled that was featured in a Time Twister Piñata Party. **This does not include Vasebreaker nor the gimmick of Modern Day - Day 25. *All zombies that can be affected by potions can stockpile the effects, but will eventually reach a limit after three potions. *The orange speed potions also appeared in Arena as part of some tournaments. *The brains thrown by Cardio Zombies have similar effects to the potions. *If given Plant Food, sometimes Sap-fling can also throw the sap puddles on the evil potions. In this case, the potions will disappear. *The potions in Dark Alchemy were formerly, in the game test files, refered to as "Evil_Shroom seed" meaning that they were programmed as plants and the zombies actually eat them (without animations) when they come across it. **This also explains why the Barrel Roller Zombie/Pianist Zombie/All-Star Zombie/Gargantuar will crush them. The zombie king's case, however, is not explained. ru:Дьявольские зелья Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Alchemy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Dark Alchemy (Chinese version)